Halt's Apprentices
by Stine8503
Summary: Just a few one shots between Will and Halt and later Halt and Gilan. Likely some with the three of them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Purely Fanfiction I own nothing, except the story I've placed borrowed Characters in.

Laughing

Will/Halt

The first sign something was wrong was that he woke up far too early. He laid in bed, with his eyes shut tight hoping to stop the pain he felt in his back and head. Not very long after, he gave up, he'd just have to start the day early, finish his chores and hope Halt would let him rest instead of eat. He stood up, very shakily, it was odd he felt so normal laying, but when he was out of bed, he felt dizzy. Halt would have a lot to criticize today, he thought bitterly. He took the bucket outside, and after three of four trips he started to regret his decision. He stopped just inside of the door and in a brief second he lost the contents of his stomach to the floor.

At that point the felt like falling on the floor and crying. He was in considerable pain, he still had to do all of his chores and now he'd just added another to the list. He took the bucket he used to clean and poured some clean water into it, to fix the mess. He'd cleaned the last bot up right before Halt opened his bedroom door. The older man came over to where the boy was and looked him over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning the floor.. then I'll finish bringing in the water and I'll get some more firewood.."

Halt looked him over, he did look tired, not to mention pale. He certainly had been taken a back when he heard the boy up at this hour. "I believe you just cleaned the floors yesterday."

Will nodded, then moved to stand up. Halt watched him, sensing something wasn't quite right. "My stomach…didn't feel right…and well I got sick…"

"But now you feel better?" He asked. His tone neither concerned nor angry.

He hesitated before nodding again. "Yes sir…I'm fine…I suppose I ate a little too much.." Then he remembered the comment Halt made at dinner, 'He'd barely touched it'. "Well…too much too fast."

"I see." Halt stroked his beard while he studied the boy, he nodded once. "Go on, we haven't got all day."

"Yes Sir.."

He wasn't lucky enough for Halt to let him have a nap later that afternoon. He'd been very polite about it after he finished his chores. But Halt scoffed at him and looked him over like he was a criminal. "Nice try, but I've already had an apprentice who would use that excuse."

So, he sat down to a cold breakfast, which he was unsure he should eat considering Halt would likely beat him for lying in the first place. He looked to his master again with pleading eyes. Please excuse me so I can try and rest, you have to notice I'm tired. Halt seemed to take no pity, he seemed to take offence. "You can't have a warm meal all the time boy, get used to it. Your not getting eggs and bacon while we camp."

"I know, I do like it, It's just…" The older man eyed him suspiciously. "With how I felt ill earlier I thought it might be a bad thing to have a full stomach…"

"Do you need the day off?" He asked. There was no concern there, he was sure, but no anger either at the moment. Will considered saying yes, but imagined his Master throwing him head first out of the cabin for being lazy.

He shook his head several times then started to eat a little more eagerly. "No, I'll be fine…It was just…It was nothing."

Halt stared at him, stone faced and replied. "All right. Finish your chores then, I'll be on the Verandah if you need me."

"Doing what?" He asked on impulse immediately regretting it with the angry look he received.

"Reading my reports in peace. Since someone who will remain in the cabin, feels the need to ask me a new question EVERY THREE SECONDS."

Will frowned and bowed his head, his headache returning full force. "Sorry.."

He waited for Halt to go outside with his reports in hand before taking the dishes to the river to be scoured. It took him a little longer, but he was satisfied Halt wouldn't complain about them. He returned to de a couple more chores and finally after he finished sweeping out the cabin he started feeling a little better. He stood in front of Halt who shifted another paper and ignored him.

"Halt…I finished should I chop some more firewood or beat the rug?" he asked not too impolitely.

Halt looked up and raided an eyebrow. "Then what would I have you do tomorrow to get some peace and quiet?"

Will tried to hold back a smile. "Clean out the horses stable?"

He thought it over. "Then the next day I'd only need you to clean out the fireplace and your room and that wouldn't leave me enough time to get anything done. After all, you may be a pest but you certainly keep your room in order. I think that will be it for today then."

Will smiled. "If you still need time I could always take a quick nap, I didn't sleep very well last night…"

"No." Halt replied, Will frowned as soon as he'd said it. "We can't afford to have you getting lazy. A boy like you needs discipline."

"But I…I didn't do anything wrong!" He defended. "Did I?" Halt simply sighed and rubbed his temples while he shook his head.

"I said you need discipline, not to be disciplined." He sighed again, but stood up and led Will back into the cottage. He put a hand on the table and nodded. "We'll have you do a few maps then. When you grasp some reasonable skill with it, we'll move onto something new.."

Will frowned. "Maps…"

Halt nodded. "Until you get some skill with it and I feel confident you'll be able to learn something different, something exceptionally more difficult. You will be drawing maps."

"Like what?" He replied eagerly.

Halt shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. I'll likely have months to decide with the effort you put into them. Sit. I'll be back in a moment."

He left his papers on the table. Will knew it was a test, he'd been so curious the first time he'd taken them and started to read. Then when Halt came back he'd promptly smacked him upside the head and scolded him. So he rested his head in his hands, he didn't realize how tired being sick made him feel. He rested his head and started to fall asleep. He practically jumped when Halt shut the door. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at his master. Who merely started.

"Your going to draw me a map for…lets say a party of twenty archers, and a light cavalry who need to go from castle Redmont to this valley here to assist the kings army."

He nodded Halt picked up his papers and added. "Any hilly area, any river, stream, put it on this time."

"Yes Sir.." He replied. He studied the map for some time, then went to copy in on a sheet of parchment Halt had left for him. Hours went by before he started to doze off again. Until he felt Halt leaning over him. Again he nearly jumped from his seat, he could sense as he looked it over he wasn't happy with the work. Will frowned, he'd put so much on there it should be practically perfect!

"Did you look at the map when I showed it to you?" Halt asked.

"Yes, of course I did…"

"Then how do you explain that, this is in fact at least 50 meters south west of where I told you to go?"

"I'm sorry. I suppose I wasn't paying close enough attention." Will replied with a frown.

"Of course you weren't. If you gave them this map, you'd have made them possibly hours late because you didn't pay attention. You never do, but if you had been paying attention you would have seen at first glance. But, you never pay attention, so let me explain. If you would have let them take this road here, that's seven meters northeast of the castle and they follow it south along this road here, they'd have no problems."

"…I'll do it over…" He moved to crumple the paper up, but Halt stopped him.

"No, I've just explained it to you. I'm not handing you answers. Finish this then give it to me and we'll discuss how you've plotted it."

Will sighed. "Yes Sir.."

Halt then surprised him by looking it over and nodding once. "This one is actually in fact not worthless like the others. It might even be usable as long as you fix the errors."

Will grinned. "Really?"

"So long as they keep going the right way. I gave you such a simple map to make yet for some reason you've gone and made it more difficult for yourself. But who am I to complain when it looks much better than the garbage you usually hand me."

"Thanks Halt." His smile grew and Halt put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have something I need to take to the Baron. Some of these papers actually. Just sit there and finish your map. I can trust you know how to behave in my absence? Don't go through my things and don't start a fire. You nearly burnt down the cabin the last time. If you finish and I have yet to return I suppose you can rest. Since you've been pestering me all day about it."

"Yes Halt. I won't do anything dumb."

He raised an eyebrow. "You missed a spring, so add it if your not going to do something dumb. Make that map the best you can. You understand boy?" He watched him nod. "Minimal mistakes, and we'll start something you'll like."

He turned to face him grinning. Halt frowned, now that he looked closely he could see how much color had faded from the boy's face since earlier this morning. He'd also noticed that the boy was sweating heavily. The cabin was cool, and the boy hadn't complained about being too warm. But it was clear he was warm, even his hair was plastered to his face from sweating.

"Turn the whole way around and face me." He demanded. Will did as he was told and Halt put a hand to his forehead. Just as he expected the boy had a high fever. "You don't feel ill?"

Will nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Your sure?" He repeated.

"I feel a lot better than this morning. I'm just a little tired because I didn't sleep well…"

"Your sweating so I suppose that means your fever is breaking. But that's funny, you told me at breakfast it was just indigestion."

Will frowned. "I'm just warm is all.." He pulled off his cloak and smiled lightly, pretending that was simply the problem.

Halt nodded. "Is it?" Will nodded then turned back to his work. The truth was, it was a lie, and he knew Halt knew it was a lie. He felt a little dizzy but he was sure he could rest a few minuets after Halt left and he'd feel better. "You should know, there is one thing that makes me absolutely furious. That boy, is someone who lies. No matter how good the intent a Ranger does not lie."

"Of course Sir."

"And if you were ever to lie, I'd find out. So there is no point in being anything but honest with me."

Will nodded catching on to what he meant. "Yes sir… I..I do feel ill, but it's nothing a little sleep tonight won't cure…"

"Oh? This morning you were well." he added. "If you weren't lying to me then I wonder what happened."

He frowned. "I'm sorry…I just…I didn't want you to get angry is all…"

Halt groaned. "ARE YOU ILL OR NOT!"

"Just a bit.. a little cold is all. Fever and…that's it really."

He left the room and Will's heart was racing. He came back absolutely furious and went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Then he added part of the contents of a packet and mixed it. He then stormed out of the kitchen and thrust it at Will who looked at it like it may very well be poison. "For the fever." He said trying to remain calm. "Drink it and I'll find a healer after I'm finished with my business with the Baron."

Will took it and drank some, making a disgusted face at it's bitter taste. Halt stared at him just a moment longer. "Why you couldn't have been honest in the first place I'll never know."

"I didn't want you to get mad…" Will started. He might of added 'for neglecting my chores' or 'not being tough like you are' or something of that nature, but Halt never gave him the opportunity to ease his anger.

"So you thought I wouldn't be able to tell myself? That I'm that witless? Completely clueless?"

"No!" he replied earnestly. "I just…I guess I supposed I thought you wouldn't really care."

Will couldn't read Halt's expressions they usually went, grim, grimmer, grimmest, annoyed, angry and indifferent. This was a new one and he wasn't entirely sure if he hurt his pride by what he said, or it he'd just confirmed exactly how he felt. "Oh?" I suppose at the castle they were much the same? They just sent you off, made you work hard, didn't care if you made yourself worse off or not."

He took another drink and looked directly down at the table, ashamed. "Well…no… They'd have me go back to sleep and get a healer…"

Halt made a noise of feigned surprise and then nodded in understanding. "I see, but if you're a lowly apprentice, and not a simple orphan in the ward of a castle, you disserve to be treated much more poorly?"

Will frowned. "No…It's just…"

"By that logic I should probably stop feeding you as well? I'm sure you'll find some way to feed yourself. And you'd have to fetch your own water, because I can't have you using mine while I'm treating you like a slave. Can I? I'm sure you'll be able to make your own clothes, and boots…We can just give the one's you have now to some other Ranger's apprentice, because I can't treat you like an apprentice now can I?"

If it had the desired affect he didn't know, but it certainly was making him angry. He slammed the glass on the fable and stood to face his master, nearly losing his balance, his expression a mixture of frustration and angst. "No! It's not like that at all! I just didn't want you to say I was making excuses for getting out of doing my stupid chores and doing these stupid maps!"

Halt raised one of his eyebrows, then will noticed the corners of his mouth were pulling into a smile, but he was trying desperately to stop them. "Is that so?"

Will nodded and sat back down taking the glass once more and draining it's contents. When he set it back down on the table he looked back at Halt sheepishly. "Thank you.."

He nodded. "Ranger's expecting to take apprentices do like to be prepared for the unavoidable fever. Seems to be the number one ailment form being outdoors all day, tracking and training. Or even if I can trust you to come along with me."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what exactly?" He asked. He wasn't pleased with how the boy had acted. But he did find his reasoning amusing, and he couldn't feel angry when he likely would have wondered the very same thing.

"…For not telling you right away. I just…I haven't even been with you a month I thought you might just see it as an excuse and drop me off with a farmer or something for not being dedicated enough to the craft and.."

Now Halt was actually laughing. There was no sense of anger anymore, it was just a long string of low chuckles that made Will raise his head from it's bowed position. "This is why I tell you, your just an apprentice, your not ready to think. Although, I doubt any Ranger in the history of the Corps has very had an excuse as funny as that one."

Will went back to the map. He'd just started to finish the route, completing the map when Halt stopped him. "Not like that no. Remember? Label everything geographically there first. What if you misread the map? Then your sending all those mounted men through a river."

Will nodded, he did realize where his mistake would have been once he looked back at the map. He went to plot the area correctly this time, including the large hills they'd need to travel around. Suddenly he felt Halt's arm around his shoulders.

"You really are something else. Don't work yourself too hard on that map. We'll save it for when you feel better, you did make it significantly harder than it should have been. That is a piece of good work. But rest, it shouldn't take long. He'll actually be more interested in hearing about you. I'll have to remember the wording you used…" He pulled his arm away and started that low pitched chuckling again. "Think of all the poor battle school apprentices forced to work as a farm hand because they dropped their sword on their first day!" He continued chuckling to the door. As he opened it Will called over to him.

"Halt?" He turned and looked at the boy but said nothing. "Could you not tell the Baron?"

"Tell him what? Your ill and need one of their healers or that you should be a comedian?"

A smile formed on Will's face. He thought for a moment and then replied. "Never mind. I'll let you handle it. After all, I'm not ready to think." Halt nodded then started to chuckle again.

"Oh no, I dare say we have years to prepare you for thinking." He continued chuckling out the door. Then it shut and Will started to laugh too, as he headed off the place he wanted to me more than anything that entire day. After all, the Baron would likely be impressed with his ability to make Halt laugh. It wasn't an easy thing to do after all, he thought, no. He knew.

Happy Birthday to me! I've started a small collection of cute fan fics and wanted an excuse to post something. I actually am working on some Gilan one's too. As per request of my friends and beta readers. I'm still debating if I'm going to do this script Nano writemo based on my retail work. I probably wont actually do it, but who knows. I've been trying to convince myself to take on a fan fic with Halt and Crowley when they were younger, but I'm not too sure what to do with it yet. Maybe after a few more of there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Game

Will/Halt

He shot all the targets in record time then turned to Halt with a large grin on his face. He merely nodded.

"Your getting better." Halt replied. "Don't get too excited."

The boy collected his arrows then he turned and smiled at the older man again. Now getting a clever idea. "Halt?"

He sighed. "That was certainly a record. Fifteen seconds without a question."

Will bounded over to him, arrows in hand and that same smile plastered on his face. "How long did it take you to shoot like you do?"

"I've been shooting longer than you've been alive." Will nodded.

"And Gilan?"

Halt paused considering it. "Yes…I do think so."

"Will you shoot with me? I want to see how much better I need to get."

There was that expression again, eyebrow raised, it was the closest thing to a smile he'd ever get. "You think you have a chance at shooting as well as I do?"

"Yeah." Will started. "About forty years from now."

Halt put an arm around him in a simple friendly gesture, so he thought. Until he pulled his head closer to him and roughly messed with his hair. It only caused the boy to laugh. "Peskiest youngster anyone could ever be in the presence of. How old do you think I am?"

"I was teasing!" He defended.

"Ah? Were you?" He asked he slowly stopped, then let him stand normally before patting his shoulder. "You are a pest."

Will smiled. "Come on Halt! Shoot with me! I'll be quiet for at least an hour."

"That would be a record for you wouldn't it? Your not even quiet while you sleep. I swear, every chance you get you ask me a question about something."

"No I don't…Do I?"

It was faint, but there was a smile on Halt's face if just for a moment. "Have I ever lied to you Will?"

"No…But that can't be true."

"Well it is. You always come up with some question to ask me. 'Halt? What's a bow?'"

He looked him over indignantly. "I've never said that."

"Well, you might have if you think it will take forty years to shoot like a Ranger."

His anger subsided at the statement realizing he had been joking and he said once more with enthusiasm. "You'll shoot with me then?"

He sighed and looked over the boy's eager face. "If you think you'll be able to handle it, I'll shoot with you. For silence sake."

Will grinned. "Where do you want to shoot?"

"Well, I'll take the right target, you take the left." Halt looked the target over, considering some type of exercise that would be good for his young apprentice. "Well shoot five arrows." He tapped the target in four separate places forming a square around the center. "The last one we'll aim for the center."

"How far?"

Halt turned and inspected the area. He'd chosen this clearing because he thought Will could use more practice shooting from tree tops as well as behind things while remaining unseen. It wasn't a large clearing, but it fit the two targets with room to spare. "Do you think you can do it from that big oak tree over there?"

"Yeah. Can you get up there?" Will teased. "Can you even see the targets from all the way over there?"

Halt crossed his arms. "Of course I can, the question is can you? I can almost guarantee you'll hit the first four, and miss the fifth completely."

"I will not." As if to prove his point he walked toward the tree, drew his bow and moved it from where he'd be shooting the first arrow to the last. "It'll be easy."

"Will it?"

Will nodded.

"All right. If we both get them but I do it first, you'll have to be quiet for an hour. If we both manage to get them all and finish at the same time, nothing happens and I'll endure another headache. But if for some reason you hit those four, and the last unlike I expect you to do I'll buy you a pie."

"What kind?" He asked eagerly.

"Which ever you like, I don't care." Halt replied. "But after you shoot the last one drop down. If you finish before me wait so we can check the targets together, all right?"

"All right Halt." Will smiled. "What happens if you miss one?"

Halt started to laugh. "Miss one? Boy, I haven't missed my target since before you were born."

Will smiled. "But I hear eyesight gets worse with age."

"Oh?" Halt asked. Will nodded and his mentor seemed to be thinking over something serious in his mind.

"You know what else worsens with age?"

"No, what?" Will replied with the same grin on his face.

"Tempers. Especially with apprentices who claim they're quicker, brighter, and see sharper than their master. We do have other things to finish before nightfall."

They took to their positions. Will took some amusement he'd climbed to his position easily. He'd at least have the satisfaction of beating Halt at that. He grinned to himself, debating if he should say something about it, but he decided it would probably be better not to. After all it would be much more difficult to dodge something Halt threw at him with all these tree branches in the way.

"You have your bow ready?" Halt asked.

Will took an arrow form the quiver and brought the bow up. "Yeah. Just tell me when."

"On the count of three then. One…Two…Three…"

It only took a few seconds and Will was sure he heard every arrow hit. That feeling made him grin as he leapt to the ground. He was impatient, shifting on his feet until Halt finally dropped down from one of the lower branches. Instinctively he went to his master with a wide smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Excited to see how poor you shot?"

They took a few paces before Will replied. He felt confident as they continued. "I hit them. I heard them all hit."

"Well they certainly hit something." He put an arm around the boy's shoulders and added matter of factly. "Maybe we'll get lucky and one will have hit a rabbit."

Once they were within good sight Will frowned. There were five arrows in the target on the right. The square was virtually perfect, and the single arrow in the middle looked as if it couldn't be more dead on. Will's was quite different. The first shot he'd made had been a little too high. The second one had been dead on, as was the third. But the fourth one was down noticeably more than it should and the fifth one likely hit then fell back out because of the poor force he'd used to shoot it as he was too excited at the thought of proving Halt wrong than paying attention to the shot. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You did quite well." Halt started. But he noticed he didn't move to take his arrows. "How did you shoot them? Show me."

Will took his arrows then stepped back to where the tree was. He drew the bow, and shot exactly the same way he had while he was in the tree. Only this time all the arrows hit, exactly like Halt's. Despite the fact Halt frowned, and that made Will un nerved.

"Why did you do it like that?" He asked.

"Well…that's how you pointed them out…"

"Why not shoot the top two first while you have the elevation right then the bottom two and by that, you should be able to hit the center no problem."

Will frowned, it did make sense. That had been the way he should have thought. If he were thinking like a Ranger, if he thought a little more like Halt. He kicked up some dirt just a little more than disappointed in himself. Halt must be too, he thought miserably.

"Why not try again?" Halt seemed to suggest. Will nodded and took his arrows one more time. He drew his bow. But Halt stopped him. "From the tree. I don't think you'll miss this time."

One, two, three, four, five arrows flew past him. He nodded in approval, then the fifth one fell from the target to the ground. He looked back to Will, who seemed to be taking his time then to the arrow laying on the ground. He put it back on the target and shrugged.

"Did I do all right?" He called.

"I'd say so. Come have a look."

Will looked it over grinning. "They all hit, it looks just like yours…!"

"It does. It's a shame it took you two tries." Halt replied. In the same stern voice he was used to. Will turned to him with a small frown on his face.

"I thought for sure I missed the last one again."

"Did you?" He hesitated and waited for the boy to talk again. It was fine after all to humor the boy, he wasn't overly confident with shooting from where they had been shooting. He figured it wouldn't hurt to give him a little more.

"Yeah. I heard a noise and looked down while I shot it. But I did get a rabbit, if you still want one for dinner."

"We could. Or maybe tomorrow we could use it. I was thinking maybe we could just eat at the inn tonight."

"Why?"

Halt raised an eyebrow again, this time however Will noticed he was trying his hardest to hold back a smile. "You seem to be forgetful. I am owed at least an hour of silence.

Will smiled at him. He didn't say another word. He gathered his arrows and smiled at him again once he'd retrieved them and hurried back to his Master. "But I suppose it is a fair question. To put it simply, we were invited."

"By who?"

"Just by Lady Pauline. Oh yes, and she mentioned someone else. Said she'd like to talk to me about something. Then I mentioned I had to keep you entertained and she thought of something to keep you busy."

Will grinned. "She's bringing Alyss?"

"I do think that might have been the name of her assistant." Halt nodded. "If she would keep you busy and possibly quiet I would be in her debt wouldn't I? But, the fact of the matter is this, I should think you'd like to get that hour of silence out of the way before then. Don't you?"

"Of course." Will nodded.

"Maybe now you'll be more willing to do your chores."

Will nodded again. They left the clearing, walked for a little while until they got to the tree where the Rabbit lay. He gave it to Halt to inspect. He nodded in approval and gave it back to the boy. He would have asked another question. Like if he wanted Will to make stew with it tomorrow, or if they'd be staying at the cabin a little later. Maybe if he could even walk Alyss back himself.

"Will."

He looked over expecting the Ranger to give him a warning of some sort, but his face was free of worry. "Do you know what's excellent with coffee?"

"Silence?" He replied cautiously.

"That too…My first thought actually, was pie."

Then Will thought about their conversation earlier, he said he'd buy him a pie if he hit all the targets. While he had eventually he didn't at first. "But I missed the one in the middle the first time…"

"That is true. However I thought it might be a nice way to end our meal. I wouldn't be rewarding you for your poor shooting after all."

They were almost the whole way back to the cabin when Will replied again. "Halt, if you ever did decide to get a pie because I could do really well. You know I'd share it with you, right?"

He nodded. "I do. I have noticed you've grown a bit since your cake thieving days." With that said he put an arm around the boy's shoulders and they continued back to the cabin.

* * *

This idea was just too cute to let go of. So I went with it. I think Will always wanted to be like Halt, and that would have annoyed the hell out of Halt. But he wouldn't discourage him from trying to be THE BEST RANGER IN THE WORLD! XD So he wouldn't be mad, no, not at all…in my mind at least.

So I do happen to have a one shot with that other apprentice of his, the knightly one. But I'm not entirely sure I want to post it yet. My friends absolutely love Gilan, so I want to write good Gilan fanfics to amuse them but its so much easier to write with Will, because he's kind of the main character and really developed and probably the most annoying person in the world to Halt which amuses me so much…XD It's not very long, probably about…3,000 wordsish. And I had it going a whole different direction until I realized it wasn't true to the story so I re wrote it. It's actually pretty good (to me). And it has been approved by one diehard Gilan fan, but I don't know. I might just post the Will ones and see if I can't find someone to beta read it for authenticity.

Or I'll decide to post it and get flamed heavily by a swarm of Gilan fans if it's horrible. Which actually would be kind of funny…Hmm…


	3. Chapter 3

Acknowledgement

Gilan/Halt

He did well enough he expected. It had been a foolish idea, following a Ranger. It started the night before this one actually. His Father had been drilling a handful of his best with some new theories of some such and well he certainly he wasn't going to stay back at the castle. There wasn't much more to learn from their battle school anyway. Maybe this one would be different. Then, as he sat there for hours, he learned nothing more. Absolutely boring he thought bitterly. Then he noticed something in the bushes from the corner of his eye. He turned behind him looking for the patch of grey before it blended back into the shrubbery. He stood up, walked over and searched the area. He slunk into the shrubbery glanced around at the trees and sighed, nothing. But he'd been so sure he'd seen something.

Then he caught sight of it again only it was in the trees. Again, he walked over and looked around decisively. There was something there. So, he moved into the wooded area, and started climbing what seemed like the tallest tree in the area. He only managed to get about halfway up before he saw that flash of grey again this time back on the ground and now, approaching the castle. Then someone called his name.

"Gilan! Where did you sneak off to now?"

"I'll be right there Father!" In a hurry he dropped down. He hurried to brush off the dust from his clothes as he walked. He snuck through some more bushes though, just for the effect he liked. While his Father was starring at the wooded area where he'd just called from. His eyes remained fixed there so it gave him plenty of opportunity to sneak behind him making no noise even with his heavy boots and tap him on the shoulder. He smiled warmly at the panicked expression his Father wore.

"I don't know how you do it. Really I don't, but couldn't you stop? Before you turn all my hairs grey…"

"Sorry Father. I only left because I thought I saw something in the woods."

"Well as your bored out of your mind and delusional I've found someone for you to practice with. Try and give him a challenge." He put an arm around his shoulders and led him through the open field.

There wasn't anything disinteresting about battle school. Its just, for him there wasn't anything particularly interesting either. He'd won two of the three bouts they'd fought It always amused him when he knew he hadn't even been sent to battle school and each person his father chose for a battle, he could defeat rather easily. Technically speaking he had another week before he could go to battle school himself anyway, it must hurt their pride. He wasn't sure it was worth his time to apply. It would take time he rationalized as he started to walk back to that wooded area, to learn advanced techniques. Which was a shame as he was already good with a sword, but of course as the battle master's son he could hardly expect to skip a few years ahead. There had to be an easier way, a new way he could learn.

He climbed the tree again and relaxed in it's branches. He ran through the options in his mind. Chef? He couldn't imagine anyone paying for his cooking. Then maybe he could train the horses, he could get plenty of practice with Knights there. But it would bore him more than the repetition. Diplomatic service had an appeal it would be new and interesting, but he didn't have the attention for it. Then he noticed the flash of grey again, close to the ground and he sat up, full attention on the ground. Quietly he climbed down, watching the area. Just after his boots hit the ground the grey moved again, then he knew what he saw. The grey was in the man's cloak. A Ranger he thought. The Ranger looked up and over toward where he was, hopefully he'd ducked in time. Then he heard his footsteps and they fell quiet once he realized the Ranger was heading toward the castle.

He made up his mind in a matter of seconds. He'd follow the Ranger, across the open field. He did well enough he assumed he watched the way the shadows fell and moved along with them when ever he had the opportunity. But once or twice the Ranger looked back. Stupidly he'd fall to a knee and lace up his boot, or look over the fastenings on his cloak and belt. He would too be heading toward the castle, maybe the Ranger would simply thing he didn't know he was there. He'd have no problem once inside the castle, he knew where no one looked and he took advantage of it was often as he could, especially with his Father. The Ranger didn't look back once on his way to the Baron's study. He frowned as he realized, there was no reason he'd need to try to follow him in there. He'd be caught for sure in the well lit room, it'd likely only make the Ranger mad. Besides, the only challenge was seeing how long he could follow him before he sent him back.

The moment the door shut they both looked over at the figure. Sir David nodded. "So I take it he was stalking you earlier Halt?"

"He's still continuing. He does show a good amount of skill. Are you sure you don't mind? He has more than enough skill for battle school. I've been watching him all day."

"I think he'd rather be a Ranger. I think the time is long gone from when he was a boy longing to be a Knight. He might like to keep his sword, if he somehow manages to grasp some sense of what Ranger's do it'd be a favor to me if you'd let him practice for a little while with it."

"Of course, did you have anyone in mind yet? Sir Rodney has no shortage of Knights who would be willing."

"We'll see…"

Halt nodded and turned to leave. "I'll humor him a little longer."

"I think it would do you good to have an apprentice." Sir David added. "He'll be more than eager to work long and hard with you Halt."

The Ranger nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door. He didn't need to lift his eyes to see that the boy was still there, hiding as poorly as ever. That however was just the start of the mess Gilan had gotten himself into. Halt true to his word let him follow behind him until they'd crossed well into the woods, and Gilan was completely lost. Then he'd disappeared, and the next thing he knew he was thrown into a stream.

As he rose back up from the stream he shook himself like a dog would. "What was that for!"

Halt shrugged. "If you didn't want me to notice you, maybe you should have stayed quiet."

"I was doing fine." He crossed his arms. "You knew I was there the whole time didn't you Halt?"

"Come here a moment, and try and be quiet about it."

He sighed, but he did as he was told. He heard every sound he made that time. It was probably those last four words that made him notice. "How do you do it…?"

"For starters I don't step on twigs and trip over branches. I don't run into low branches and get hit in the face with their leaves. You have a lot of work if you want to move and be un noticed boy."

"Would you teach me?" He didn't think about what he was saying as he said it. It just came instinctively. Halt nodded all the same.

"I suppose I could. But, I do have my own fief to get back to so you'll have to be quick about changing and packing. I trust you can be ready in about…two hours time?"

He nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good. I'll meet you at the castle then."

He'd disappeared again shortly after and Gilan sighed. It would have been nice of Halt to also, show him how to get back to the castle, since he'd never been this far alone before. He stumbled around like an idiot for awhile until a thought hit him. Halt might of made it a point to tell him he was breaking twigs as he stepped as a hint to working his way back to the castle. He'd never done any tracking, but if there were a bunch of broken twigs he'd be fine. So, he followed the trail back to the castle, somehow he wasn't as much as impressed with himself as he had been. He really shouldn't have been surprised Halt noticed him at all. He was careless, and it was weighing on his mind. Halt already told him he'd teach him how he walked through there without a sound. But Gilan was actually very silent as he walked past all of these Knights. So there had to be some chance he would be able to move like Halt, and Halt knew that from the start. That's why he tested him earlier, and now with the tracking he reasoned. Once he left the woods, he'd caught sight of his Father again. He didn't however seem phased at his appearance. Gilan was sure he should be, after all he never came home completely soaking wet.

"I see Halt found you?"

He nodded. "He's already talked to you? He said he'd teach me how to move and not be seen."

"Well, why don't you change and get ready?" He suggested. "I'll see you when you come back."

He nodded. He was glad to change from the wet clothes, and he didn't think of packing much at all. It wasn't like he was leaving forever after all. He also made a point to ask for a horse, after all they had a long way to go and he was sure he couldn't manage it on foot. He was there earlier than he should have been, and Halt was waiting. It was sort of uncanny how much Halt seemed to know about things. In the past when he'd visited with his Father he'd had no reason to be afraid of him. He did always admire Halt for the longest time. He'd ask his Father over and over again what Ranger's do. Then he'd become decent at moving without being seen. He did feel nervous as they rode off together. He wasn't aware of how much his life would change because he decided to do something so childish and dumb.


	4. Chapter 4

Adjusting

Gilan/Halt

Living with Halt wasn't nearly as good as he thought it might be. He expected to work hard, but he expected at least one day a week to relax. Sadly Halt didn't seem to feel the same way. He hadn't practiced with his sword at all. It had been two weeks, they sat on the veranda, and Gilan turned to Halt.

"I'd like to be a Ranger Halt."

"Would you? Imagine that…" He nodded. "We both thought you might. Your Father already approved, we'll have to make things official. You'll need the right weapons, and the proper attire, and we'll have to see you get your own horse."

Gilan grinned. "Is there anyway I could keep my sword, Sir. I just think after training I've already done it would be a shame to waste it. Maybe one day it could be useful."

He watched the older man thinking it over. "I would have your word that you would continue only to practice after we've finished what I feel is an acceptable amount of training as a Ranger?"

"Yes Sir." he replied promptly.

"Even if you had to practice late into the night? Or wake up early to do so? You would keep practicing and try your best to balance both?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's unorthodox but I'll see what I can do. But remember, should I ever see you perform poorly, you'd have to stop."

"I understand. Thank you." He held out his hand and Halt took it and they shook firmly.

"Don't thank me yet. You've got a lot of hard work ahead of you."

"If it's too much I could always give up some of my chores."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Oh I don't think that will be necessary."

Gilan grinned. "It was worth a try at least. You wouldn't want me to leave anyway. I think you'd get lonely."

The corners of his mouth twitched, Gilan had expected if he would of let it, a smile would of appeared on the grim Ranger's face. Instead he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That is sadly why you are an apprentice, your not ready to think."

The smile didn't fade from his face. "If you say so Halt. I think I'd like to go inside. It's getting a little chilly. You should probably think about coming inside too, an old man like you could get sick out here."

"An old man like me..?" He asked. "Is that so?" He stood up and took a few paces to Gilan who had moved to stand in the doorway. He leaned against it and grinned at Halt.

"I tell my Dad he's old all the time, your older than him aren't you?"

"What a brilliant observation. I'm sure if you keep it up you won't be too horrible of a Ranger."

At that thinking it was a compliment Gilan straightened up, but he was still standing in the doorway. As he learned earlier the doorway's in Halt's cabin were a little lower than the ones at the castle and he hit his head again and cursed loudly.

Halt took a few more steps toward him, this time Gilan was sure he saw a smile on his face. He looked the boy over, in mock concern. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I'm just a little taller than you are." He grumbled. "Eventually I'll stop hitting my head on the door frame."

"Ah. I suppose you'll have to be more careful." He replied.

"So what should we do first with my Ranger training Halt?" Gilan asked, moving inside the cabin while grinning ear to ear. "You're still going to have to teach me to sneak around. Maybe you could teach me to shoot? I'm decent with a bow."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "Actually I believe if we're going to eat tomorrow we need some more firewood. So it would seem that would be the first thing you need to do as my apprentice."

The simple chores Halt had given to him when they arrived back in his cabin didn't faze him or dampen his spirits. After all, he had offered to teach him how to move around unseen and un heard. He was happy to do something in return, and he knew his Father would have insisted he remember his manners around his old friend. But that mentality only lasted the first day. It wasn't fair after all Halt gave him everything to do, then he'd say he needed to check on something, or talk to the baron and of course Gilan couldn't come with him on his Ranger business so he'd be stuck with cleaning, scrubbing, sweeping, dusting and chopping. But this he reasoned was going too far, he'd just agreed to take him as an apprentice. He could be allowed to do those things with him, or at least something equally less boring.

"Halt, why don't you teach me something? Anything! I'd like to know something.."

"Of course I'll teach you something. You have plenty of time for me to teach you things. But surely when you asked me to teach you how to move silently you didn't expect I'd do everything myself while you lounged around my cabin."

"But you haven't done anything!" he covered his mouth with a hand the second hit escaped from his mouth.

"Despite what you think, I need to keep up with my reports first, then I would have cleaned my cabin myself. But as you're here asking for me to teach you things it took as sort of a third thing I needed to worry about. Surely if you want me to teach you things you can do something for me. Why wouldn't I make you earn your keep?"

"I know, I'm sorry I spoke so rudely to you."

Gilan still feeling a little embarrassed by his outburst shifted uncomfortable. Until Halt nodded. "Do you know how to cook?"

"No Sir….Halt." He corrected himself. His face twitched, like he was going to smile, but he thought better of it.

"Maybe we can start there tomorrow then." Then in one swift motion Gilan moved to embrace him. Halt stepped back and looked him over unsurely. "What are you up to?"

Gilan shook his head profusely and grinned at him. "Oh nothing Halt. Nothing at all. I keep forgetting your not used to people. But, why is cooking important Ranger training?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you do need to eat eventually don't you?"

"But I could always go to an inn, or the castle, right?" He added it as an afterthought seeing how Halt had given him one of the odd looks he liked to before he was going to say something to make him sound like an idiot.

"Rangers serve the King." Halt started, and he waited for Gilan to nod before continuing. "if you went to the castle for every meal, you'd get familiar with the people there, and the Baron. You'd lose your independence from them, as well as their respect."

"Oh. I understand. So, to keep my independence and be a good Ranger, like you are. I'll have to suffer through many heavily burnt meals?"

"I'd think not, if you have the ability of learning anything. After all, we do tend to teach our apprentices to cook." Then he moved to the kitchen to make coffee. Gilan followed him, assuming if he'd just been talking about it, he might as well start now. However Halt gave him no opportunity to ask any questions as he prepared the coffee. Even as he waited for it to warm on the stove, he said nothing to the boy and made no eye contact.

Gilan yawned loudly and stretched. Halt looked up, and over at him, blinking because of the overly large grin on his face. "You don't talk to people much do you?"

"I suppose not. Or, it may be that you in fact, talk too much and that is what seems to be making you so incredibly bored."

"I am not….It's…There's a lot we could talk about. Isn't there? I don't know anything about Rangers." He replied quickly.

"How unfortunate, for me." Halt replied.

"What will you teach me?" He asked immediately.

"Everything you need to know about being a Ranger."

"Like…how you knew I was there?"

"You made so much noise it would have been hard not to notice you were there." Gilan smiled and Halt continued. "Even when you saw me in those bushes, and up in the trees. I knew you were looking for me prancing through shrubbery and breaking branches carelessly."

"I did not!"

"It certainly sounded like you did. Stomping around on everything. I have a lot of work ahead of me."

"So we should start early tomorrow!" Gilan cheered.

"We could start now if your in no hurry to go to bed." He noticed the wide grin on the boys face. "We can start by seeing if you have any skills with maps."

"Maps?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Are you unfamiliar with the term?" Halt raised an eyebrow. "It's a large sheet of parchment, has an area of land plotted on it…."

Gilan scoffed. "I know what a map is Halt. I just don't understand how it's important to Rangers."

"Ah? I suppose they aren't the most important thing to Ranger's all the time. But when we need to find a strategic way to get your Baron's men across a landscape to help the King against Morgarath it might be just a little important you know north from south, and where mountains are."

"So, you want to make sure I can read them? It's not very hard…"

"You'll read them, draw them, familiarize yourself with this area. You'll need to know where is best to camp, you'll learn where bandits are more likely to be and where they'll try and hide. Then you'll learn strategy, really you'll use them often. So try and sound like you care."

Gilan hovered over Halt as he poured his coffee and seemed to eye him unsurely. "Did you want a cup? You should remember where they are."

The boy smiled at him, again. "No, it is kind of late for it isn't it?" He followed Halt back to the table. Making sure to stay no further than a few steps behind him. Then when Halt sat down and tried to busy himself with his paperwork, Gilan sat next to him and watched him intently. Halt said nothing, the only reaction he'd had from the older man was him scooting his own chair further away from Gilan.

"Do you need to check my penmanship too?" he asked suddenly.

Halt frowned. "Can you at least spell your name?"

"Of course I can. What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you'd ask." Halt replied evenly.

Gilan let his head rest in his arms, on the table top, then Halt, deciding he'd been silent for too long started again. "I know all you've ever see your Ranger do is sneak around the castle and shoot arrows from time to time, but we do a lot more than that boy." Gilan looked over at him and scooted closer. instinctively Halt moved away. "Why do you feel the need to keep doing that?"

Gilan shrugged. "Just incase your going to show me something."

"What would I show you, that would need you to be practically on top of me?"

Gilan blinked, then did his best to hold back a laugh. "I'm only moving in to about an arm's length." To prove his point the held out his arm as straight as he could. "Your just not used to people."

Halt grunted and scratched his beard. "The important thing to remember is we're the King's intelligence. The eyes and ears of the kingdom. So being unseen is important, it is a talent you seem to have. We'll just nee to perfect it. I think tomorrow morning instead of the maps we'll start tracking."

"What about shooting?" Gilan asked.

"Once I know you have enough reason in your head we'll move on to that. If you'd like you can practice your sword before breakfast, but after chores. Until I hear back from our Corps Commandant it's fine as long as your chores are done."

Gilan grinned. "Thanks Halt. What about testing my map skills?"

He raised an eyebrow. "If I give you something to do will you be able to wake up tomorrow morning?"

Gilan tried his best to hold back a laugh but it failed. Halt shook his head and sighed. "I suppose that answered my question. So you'll wake up tomorrow when you should, or you'll find a extremely cold bucket of water waiting for you in the morning."

"I don't think they're that tough in Battle School Halt." He replied.

"I think someone mislead you. If you want to be my apprentice you'll have to learn, and your first lesson is to stop thinking. Your not ready for that big of a step. You might hurt yourself."

He scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll write a letter to my Father letting him know your stuck with me for awhile then I'll go to bed, and wake up like you'd like me to. Just before the sun comes up."

"I thought you wanted to show me your fine without us going through training with maps" Halt replied firmly. He took one from his paperwork and spread it across the table and rubbed his hands together. "So, where's North?"

Gilan paused and looked over the map, then looked back to Halt to see if he was eyeing anything that may give the answer away. But he'd turned his attention to the fire, there was a sort of vacant expression there, maybe he was hoping for more coffee. Gilan scratched his head and yawned, very loudly. So loudly Halt turned to him and looked him over suspiciously.

"Are you tired? Or is the map reading much too boring for you?"

"Oh I am tired, you are a slave driver with all these chores Halt."

He scoffed. "Oh yes I've been so tedious, all I had you do today was chop some more wood, clean the dishes, the chimney and sweep the floor which took you what? Three hours?"

Gilan smiled. "Fine, I'll admit it. I just don't want to do this map thing…"

"Ah, but you said they were easy."

"Well ones of the Fief were easy but It's of yours…"

"Ah. What a surprisingly bright observation, except it's not. It's actually Whitby Fief. While it is close, it's isn't quite ours." Halt said nicely. Gilan smiled at the recognition of Redmont being theirs. "It's important and making sure we're familiar with it and it's geography helps us keep up with our own. Because of…?"

He glanced at Gilan who smiled lightly. "Strategy? We need to keep track of everything, and keep that Ranger informed so if they see something we know what to expect and whatnot?"

"So, now that you know what your looking at where would North be?"

Gilan sighed and started to think things through. Halt hadn't given him a map on their fief which would have been the logical and obvious choice. He sighed deeply and tapped to the bottom of the map. He looked at Halt, who made no eye contact with him.

"Why is that North?"

Gilan looked at the map more time then shook his head. "I have no idea, I just figured you seem like the type who'd lay out a map upside down, especially if you weren't going to show me a map of the fief we're in first."

"Ah?" Halt replied. "Well, good method of deduction there, but I always put my maps on the table North side pointing North. So, if you know where North is, you'll be able to find it."

Gilan paused. He didn't want to admit he didn't know which way was north. But he also didn't want to sound like an idiot. So again he yawned, this time it wasn't so obviously because he was uncomfortable and Halt nodded in understanding.

"Good try tonight. You can head to bed if your tired, you need to be plenty awake for tracking. It's not nearly as exciting as maps."

"My Father hunts all the time Halt. I think I can handle tracking." Gilan replied with a grin. He started walking toward his room. There was something that would help him find out which way was North there..

"We'll see how you do, don't expect too much from yourself. Your not going to be thinking like a Knight after all, you'll be learning to think like a Ranger."

"Goodnight Halt." He called from his room. He'd just kept the door open a crack while he looked around for the north seeker. He grinned at his cleverness and changed into bed clothes before holding it up. A triumphant yell came from the boys room, then he glanced out his door and came face to face with his new Master.

"What?"

He grinned. "I was right, wasn't I? You just didn't want to say it. You said you put the map on the table with north facing the cabin's north so south was at the top of the table and north was where I pointed, the part closest to us."

"You weren't nearly that excited earlier." He nodded in the direction of the north seeker. "You don't know where you are then do you? Poor directionally impaired Ranger Gilan, losing the king's troops…"

Gilan crosses his arms and looked the older man over. "Well not if you teach me."

"And I am teaching you. Now you'll know where North is won't you?"

"I doubt I'll ever forget." Gilan replied.

"I didn't say you were wrong after all did I? You just assumed you were. Now go to bed, so I can finally have some piece and quiet."

* * *

This I'd actually kind of planned to have with that other one shot I posted. But it didn't make too much sense after I'd started. I mean he did stay with Halt for awhile and I'd have to make up for that time before he said he wanted to be a Ranger and then I might as well have made it into a story itself. XD Which I probably could of, but like I said before the Will and Halt is so much easier to write because I know how to write their bickering. I've kind of made Gilan's character as a sort of hybrid Horace and Will. I have a lot to work with doing it that way, and it seems like it should be pretty in character for him after all he was the Knight that became a Ranger. I also think he'd be the type to play up on the fact he should know a lot about everything he could learn from his Father. That I chose to do because well, Halt is more attached to Will and I think that's the biggest difference I can see in their relationship. Gilan had a Father so Halt wouldn't exactly be the most influential of people in his life. Will on the other hand had no one, so he would of wanted Halt to be everything to him, he knew there wouldn't be anyone else to fill that role. So Will the whole time was looking for a Father and a friend and a teacher in Halt, where as Gilan was only looking for a teacher and a friend.

So now I started a little bit of writing with the tree of them. Right now it's only just one, one shot but after that who knows. It was kind of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Stalking Gilan/Will/Halt

When Will had asked Gilan if he'd show him some of the finer points of unseen movement he knew Gilan would keep his word. But then they'd gone on that mission and he'd thought and acted on his own resulting in his capture and eventual placement into slavery. Halt saw no resentment in the boy's eyes and every so often he'd have a wide smile on his face as he talked to his former apprentice before slinking into the grass or around some trees.

He watched with some pleasure from his position on the ground, flipping through his reports, feigning interest in them as he watched the two younger men. Gilan had told him it was fine if he stayed home, but Halt was interested in Will's progress. As well as Gilan's as he was proving himself to be a good fair teacher. He'd have to remind himself to let Crowley know.

Then suddenly Gilan let an arm drop around Will and started whispering in his ear. Will nodded then grinned and looked over at Halt. Which was fine, after all it did look like he was busy. But he knew what they were going to do. Will slinked down into the grass and started to crawl toward him. Playing along, Halt flipped through a few pages. Then glanced out of the corner of his eye to where Gilan should still be, but wasn't. Apparently Will was the bait, when he was within reach he'd reached out and pulled the cowl off the boy's head.

"Hi." Will said with a smile.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. I was just practicing is all. Was I any good?"

"Yes you were. Until you started stalking me. Where's Gilan?"

Will's smile grew then he looked up to the tree, directly above the older man. As Halt's eyes moved to look up Gilan dropped down from the tree next to it. Halt looked bewildered for a moment then he shook his head. "All right, you got me. Now STOP!"

Gilan and Will were laughing. He pushed Gilan further away from him. "Your done! You hear me? I didn't have you come here to teach my boy your bad habits."

"It's not a bad habit Halt." Gilan said calmly. "We were just showing you how dedicated he is, he was good, wasn't he?"

Will looked into Halt's eyes and a gigantic smile spread over his face. That seemed to let Halt's anger subside a little. "Oh I suppose he was."

"Good enough for lets say getting tomorrow off?" Gilan asked.

Halt crossed his arms and replied firmly. "Really? Why would I want to do that?"

"Please Halt!" Will said happily. "I'll train harder the day after!"

Gilan chimed in. "Come on, it's just a little while. After all he's a good boy isn't he?"

Halt sighed heavily. "Come on? I get it, and yes. He is a good boy but I'd like him to stay ahead and not fall behind."

Will frowned. "Halt's right Gil, I'm still behind because of Skandia and…"

"Of course I'm right!" He replied suddenly. "If you were going to ask for the day off maybe you should have been smart about it and not put me into a bad mood first."

"That, was actually my idea Halt. He was just excited his pretty girlfriend is coming back tomorrow and wanted some time with her."

"Pretty girlfriend?…" He paused. "Oh, Alyss, have you met Alyss? She is a sight, long blonde hair, light eyes.."

Gilan grinned. "Oh no, I don't think I've had the pleasure yet. Maybe you could introduce us Halt?"

Will frowned and looked between the two of them still un able to tell if they were joking. "I could introduce you Gilan."

"She works well with Rangers." Halt added nicely.

Then Will crossed his arms and glared at the two of them.

"Maybe I'll ask her to dinner tomorrow." Gilan replied.

"You won't have the chance to, because she'll already be looking to go to dinner with me. We bonded while you had Will and Horace."

"She won't go with either of you because I'm taking her!"

"Oh? Are you? With what money?" Halt asked. Will's eyes moved to the ground and he sighed. Then there was a brief moment when the corners of Halt's mouth started to move upward. "But if I went alone she'd talk my ears off about this boy she was a ward with what was his name again? Horace…? George…?"

Will smiled now realizing Halt really wasn't going to keep him form her tomorrow. "Okay Halt. I'll let you ask Alyss and I'll ask Lady Pauline after all I'll need the company and she taught Alyss everything she knows."

Gilan raised an eyebrow. That normal grim Halt expression now changed to a very small smile. "Wait, why would you want her there?"

"She's always nice to me. Says I have good manners, says I'm quite the gentleman. So long as Halt doesn't mind."

"Well I could hardly say no. She does have her charms after all."

Gilan took a minuet to look over at Will who still sat in the grass, with a smile plastered to his face. "That's the best way to get Halt to let me see Alyss. I don't need to ask, he's fine so long as Lady Pauline would be there and she's Alyss's Halt after all."

Gilan shrugged. "I suppose not. All right Will, lets get you back to training before the mean grumpy man changes his mind."

Will nodded then pulled himself into a standing position. When he was within an arms length Gilan moved a hand to Will's shoulder to catch his attention. The younger boy looked over curiously.

"When did this thing between Lady Pauline and Halt start?" Gilan asked.

Will shrugged. "Before he got saddled with me. We visit her almost as much as the baron. And he'll stay for hours! He won't do that for the baron he says he's much too busy for it. But Lady Pauline is a completely different story. He's glad when Alyss is there so he can kick me out of her office."

Gilan nodded and scratched his head. "You know, I do remember the same thing happening with me. Only he'd tell me to go watch the Battle School training to pick up some sword techniques. And it was always with the Lady in question, what a funny thing."

"I think he loves her."

"You're an apprentice, your not ready to think!" Halt yelled over to them.

"How is it he heard that?" Will asked.

Gilan shrugged. "He is Halt. He can kill bears with his bare hands. Of course he can hear perfectly across a wooded area." He moved in a little closer. "Okay, so we're doing this the same as last time only I'll be down here and while he's distracted, head up the tree all right?"

Will grinned. "Ready when you are."

"Just chose a good place to land. Don't go for the same tree and don't land on him. One time I thought that would be funny, and he threw me off of him right into the tree. Think he gave me a concussion."

Will nodded. Once Gilan was low to the ground Will jumped up into the tree and waited for the wind to start again so he'd be perfectly concealed.

"What now!" Then Halt paused. "All right you little monkey. Come down and…"

Will dropped down next to Gilan and laughed. The expression on Halt's face was priceless.

"Now why would you do something like that? I think you can sleep outside tonight." Halt said to Will.

That didn't seem to break his smile. Then Halt turned to Gilan. "And you, when you get an apprentice I'm visiting at least three times a month to tell him stories on how much of an idiot you were."

Gilan spread his arms out and smiled. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't, but why stop at three? Why not four or five, once a week. That could be fun."

Halt raised an eyebrow then stood up. Gilan looked over at Will and they frowned, the amusement gone from their day as Halt walked away.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Away from you idiots before you drive me to insanity." Halt replied.

Gilan grinned. "And when would you like me to return your boy?"

Halt waved a hand dismissing it as a problem. "When ever you'd like. I have better things to do."

Then Will looked up at Gilan. "Gil, do you suppose he's going to see Lady Pauline?"

He grinned. "I think he might be. You might have to ask Alyss to dinner tomorrow after all Will. Seems he's going to take your Lady from you." Then he noticed a pebble was heading toward him, then a few more.

"I think you've made him angry Gil. I don't see why. Maybe you've taught me a couple bad habits."

"Oh he'll get over it. He always had before, now lets try again. I'll pretend I'm Halt and you can test out what you've learned."

Will grinned. "You have to look grimmer than that if your pretending to be Halt."

So, Gilan sat in the middle of the clearing, with a falsely grim face. Will slinked around some trees, laid down in the grass and crawled for some time, then when he found the perfect opportunity Halt stopped him. He was startled, he hadn't heard the man approaching but once he'd seen him he smiled.

"Keep it up." He pat him on the head then vanished as quickly as he'd come into one of the trees. Then Will got closer to Gilan, and was sure the older man had no idea how close he was. Then, just as he reached his hand out to pull the hood from Will's cloak he came face to face with Halt and jumped about three feet in the air.

Will laughed as Gilan tried to remove the panicked expression from his face. "Aww, Halt you nearly gave me a heart attack." Then he turned to Will accusingly. "How could you let him do that to me?"

Will smiled. "He got me too. But I mean we both got him first so now it's fair."

"Fair ruins the fun." He sighed. "He bribed you didn't he? Said he'd let you sleep inside again if you'd let him get me. Shame on you."

"I wasn't going to make him sleep outside. Just because I said it doesn't mean I'll make him. He only has to sleep outside when he's been really obnoxious. And that was only ever once, and he learned his lesson. Didn't you?"

"Yes I did Halt."

Gilan nodded. "And, what did he do to disserve that?"

"It doesn't matter, because he's not going to do it again. The tall oak tree wasn't nearly as comfortable as his bed after all."

"He didn't even give me a blanket, took my cloak, I thought I was going to catch a cold for sure. I was so cold…"

"Then it rained. I actually started to feel bad, then I looked back at that damned lute…"

"Lute…" Then Gilan grinned and put an arm around Will. "Lets head back and hear it!"

Halt stared at him and sighed, now headed off toward the castle. Muttering about apprentices and annoyance.

"I'm really not playing the song again Gil. If he hears, I'll spend a week in the tree with no blanket or my cloak. He'll try and kill me."

Gilan laughed. "He wouldn't seriously be that bad. Your both big leg pullers…"

The look on Will's face was firm and non changing. Gilan sighed, maybe he'd see if someone else knew what song it was. Or maybe he'd just wait until the boy had his own fief.


	6. Chapter 6

Coffee Troubles

Will/Halt

Will felt like Halt had an endless supply of chores for him to do. But he scrubbed the floors the same, Halt wouldn't teach him anything more than he needed to. There would be no quick head start, he was grateful however at the extra time he gave Will for riding. He knew the Ranger watched him carefully, he felt his eyes on him while he rubbed down his horse and fed him an apple. He smiled at the thought, even though Halt told him not to he'd give Tug two or three apples a day if he got away with it. Maybe it was extra Ranger training, knowing when Halt was watching him. But he decided in the first few weeks of his training he liked the older Ranger. He never seemed happy, amused, or particularly happy to have Will around, but he was always reasonable. He half expected Halt had an endless list of chores so he didn't have the chance to ask questions. Once he finished he tossed the water off the verandah and went back inside. Halt sat in front of the fire, it did have it's appeal Will decided to do the same. He'd settled right next to him and looked over, half expecting him to give him another order.

None came and his eyes ran over the paper he was reading. Halt made no attempt to move, nor shove him away. He didn't comment on how dirty something was, or how he should be doing something more productive. Instead it was quite the opposite. Without acknowledging the boy at all he'd asked in a firm voice. "Curious are you?"

"Always." He replied with a grin.

"Are you reading it?"

He tilted his head and sighed. "I actually can't see most of it…."

"Good."

"What's it say?"

Halt shrugged. "Nothing much. It's actually a response to what I sent our Corps Commandant. Nothing you'd be interested in."

It was too casual of a tone for Will to not protest he reasoned. If it really wasn't something he waned to know about, Halt wouldn't have made it a point to say anything. He shifted so he would be a little closer to his master, and laid his head on his shoulder. There was a brief moment he thought Halt might shove him away, but the only thing he did was set the papers down and turn his attention to the fire. He sighed then he felt Halt's arm around his shoulders. He was quiet for a few moments longer, then he couldn't help himself.

"Halt?" He heard him sigh in frustration. Then Will smiled and asked again. "What's it say?"

"It says, more or less that I should do what I feel is best."

"Oh." He replied, only half contented. "What did you ask him?"

"Well, I started out by reminding him I have an apprentice who is so interested in everything he can't keep his head straight. So I give you everything I can to do and go on with what I need to do as a Ranger, giving you some new things to practice when I have some time. So, I told him my dilemma is more or less, your quite the pest when I leave you with nothing to do. Yet, I have an important fief I need to keep my attention on."

He didn't pay attention to anything after that. Halt wanted to find a way to get rid of him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, like he would if he were tired, but that wasn't the problem. He felt a little moisture there and he didn't want to make Halt uncomfortable after all. However his Master looked him over with some concern.

"That was certainly not the reaction I'd imagined I'd get from you."

He blinked a couple of times and looked him over again. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly, he had said recently he was doing a good job with his shooting, and silent movement.

He continued with their earlier conversation ignoring the confused look on the boy's face. "It is a little early to start, so I could imagine your nervous. He usually recommends five months into the training, three would be too early. But I explained how you do have the talent for it, and your skills are at least mediocre. Would you want to?"

"Would I want to…what?"

Halt sighed heavily and scratched his head. "So, your bursting with curiosity then I go to tell you what you want to know and you ignore me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you!" Will replied hastily. Halt raised an eyebrow and he sighed in defeat, if he'd been playing attention he would know what the letter said. "Well maybe I got a little distracted."

He sighed. "That's what has me worried. If you start coming with me when I do things to see what your going to have to do eventually your going to get us into trouble. Not because your mediocre, but because your just not cautious, or your not paying close enough attention."

He bowed his head and frowned. "It's just…when you said you have an important fief I thought you were going to say it was a problem training me."

"Ah, did you?" Will nodded and he continued. "I thought it would have been clear when I said I'd take you as my apprentice, it meant I was keeping you until you passed your final assessments."

That also made sense, He looked the man over and smiled lightly. "It is late, you must be tired."

He didn't feel tired until he'd mentioned it, then the fatigue hit him and he yawned loudly and nodded. "Good night Halt…"

"Good night. I'll let you know what I've decided in the morning, after your chores."

The next day he wasted no time. He thought it was clever he woke up earlier than Halt. So, in the early hours before the sun rose, he filled the water and replaced their indoor supply of firewood with some he'd cut the night before. Then he started to realize he hadn't been clever at all. One, Halt was still not awake so he couldn't try and ask what he should do next. Second, the sun was just coming up, so it seemed like it'd be a lousy time to practice shooting. Lastly, he felt much more tired now. He hadn't done this since the earliest days of his training. He remembered that particular day a little less than fondly. Halt had admitted he pushed him a little harder, then he added he did it because he needed to make sure Will got the right amount of sleep. That was the problem, Will had been so excited to start real on the field training that he didn't sleep well at all that night. Then the answer came to him, he knew what would wake both him and Halt up. He'd make some coffee!

That was if he knew how to brew it himself. He gathered everything he felt was necessary for making coffee. The coffee beans, the coffee pot for it to brew in. And the water he felt would be necessary to make a few cups. Haphazardly he took a few handfuls of the coffee and stuck them in the pot, then poured some water over it and nodded a few times before putting it on the stove. Then he sat at the table, waiting for it to brew. However all he succeeded in doing was making himself fall asleep. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but was tired, and had noting to do.

The scene he'd imagined in his head had been a nice one. He thought Halt waking up to the aroma of coffee would be a happy Halt. He might even smile and say he was impressed by his thoughtfulness. So impressed he wouldn't mind him tagging along at all. Then they'd find some crazy bandits and he'd be terrific at his shooting. So Halt would smile and would be more than thrilled to go to the Baron and tell him he was such a good hard worker, and bright student. With any luck he would say it in the presence of Alyss and then she would be more than impressed and ask Halt if he could stay, just a little while to keep her company while he gave a report to the Baron. Halt would of course say yes in his day dream, and then they'd go out to the garden and…he smelt smoke. That woke him up with a jolt, but Halt had already woken up to the smell of burning in his cabin and put a stop to it. So much for Halt being happy, he looked livid.

"Could you explain to me what this is?" He thrust the charred pot toward his apprentice showing him the mess of coffee that absorbed the little water that remained.

Will frowned. "I finished chopping and bringing in water and I had nothing else to do…So I thought…"

"You should stop 'thinking' I'm getting tired of the trouble you get into." He replied venomously. Will bowed his head deeply, ashamed he'd been so dumb. If he watched Halt make coffee he would know how to make coffee. But he'd always kept him busy with something else and he never learned that skill. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how, but it was because he'd decided to do it anyway. "Aren't you going to clean it out?"

He looked back at Halt, who was still fuming and nodded once. He scrubbed and scrubbed that pot until it felt like his hands were going to bleed from being rubbed raw. Then he looked it over, saw it was shining and gleaming again and wiped it down with a towel. He'd barely gotten halfway to the cabin before Halt snatched it from him and inspected it. "Your lucky it came clean, if it didn't I think I would of flogged you."

"I'm sorry." He knew it was lame. Halt looked him over but said nothing. That alone had probably ruined his chance to come with Halt. He knew how serious having coffee was for his master, he couldn't imagine how much worse things could have been.

The older man took him by the arm once they got back to the cottage. Will wasn't sure he liked that at all, still feeling he was in trouble. He thrust the bag of coffee at Will and he looked up at his master expectantly.

"Do you know how long it takes me to use that much coffee?"

"Awhile Sir."

"Awhile indeed! The amount of coffee you stuffed into that pot would have lasted me at least a month."

"…I'm sorry…" He repeated lamely.

"I heard you the first time. Now come here."

He frowned. After he'd said he'd flog him he had half a mind to not go near him until he had coffee. He hesitated, but then stepped forward and looked the older man over. Then Halt did something he didn't expect, he held up a spoon. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a spoon."

"That it is. What to you do with a spoon Will?"

"I believe we eat with spoons Halt." He replied sarcastically.

"That we do, and we also use them to scoop the right amount of coffee into my coffee pot." He put it in the boy's hand and sighed. "Perhaps you can demonstrate?"

Will took the pot and added a spoonful to the pot. Halt waved a hand signaling another could go in and he repeated the process two more times. "Now what?"

"Now what indeed. What else do you need to make coffee I wonder." Halt said sarcastically.

"How much water do I put in here?" He corrected.

"I think if you fill it to about here…" he ran a finger around the outside. "That should be more than enough for the two of us."

Will did as he was told then put it on the stove to heat up. It wasn't long until he could smell the coffee then he realized how hungry he was. He frowned, he'd spent the whole time they would have been eating breakfast scrubbing the coffee pot. Almost as if on cue Halt rubbed his back catching his attention. He looked back at the older man and he motioned for the table. He glanced over and smiled at his master. "Thanks Halt."

"Oh, don't thank me yet, I think I'd still like you to pay me back for the coffee you've ruined today."

His words didn't sink in until Will had started his breakfast. Right after he'd taken a large bite of the bread that had been there. "How'll I do that?"

Halt shrugged. "I'll explain my problem to the Baron and see if he has some chores he can pay me to have you do."

He frowned, but steadily ate the rest of the bread until it was gone. Then he moved on to his now ice cold eggs. Then he spoke again, clearly and unwavering. "I'd rather that than a flogging."

Halt nodded. "I would think so, especially because the only thing I have to flog you with would be my bow."

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sighed. He finished his meal, stuffing the bits of dried fruit he'd been given and took to cleaning up the table. He gathered the dirty dishes and picked them up to take to the river to wash them when Halt stopped him.

"Your going to burn every pot you make if you keep up like this."

Will frowned. "I thought you were watching it?"

"And I am, as it's done, I think you ought to know what to do next."

He put the plates down and nodded. He stood next to Halt and reached for some mugs. He went to pour the first cup and Halt stopped him.

"You need the lid. So it will catch the coffee and leave you with the liquid."

Will adjusted the pot and looked over to Halt for approval. He said nothing and Will took it as it was okay to pour it. Happily he tilted pot pouring the first mug. He smiled and offered it to his master. He raised an eyebrow.

He figured he'd only done it out of politeness. So he took the cup and drank some as Will poured himself a cup, then added a generous helping of honey. Then Halt decided to test his bluff.

"I would of thought you couldn't wait to have some with how you just decided you'd make it this morning when you didn't know how."

He shook his head. "I just thought you might like some when you woke up is all." Will replied. He sensed it would be very un like Halt to remind him he was just an apprentice, and not ready to think on his own. Or maybe If he had thought about it he would of realized it was a bad idea. "I did think about going and asking you, but I've never went into your room to wake you before so…"

"Oh? Did you? It certainly would have solved the problem we're having. And, so you don't have to think next time you shouldn't worry about trying to not wake me up or thinking. In fact if your awake I likely am too, weather I'm making breakfast or not."

Will frowned. "Oh…"

He pat him on the head and went to the table. Setting the coffee cup where it was clear, then brought his reports back out and went to reading them. Taking a sip of coffee every so often, once Will had drained his he brought it and the rest of the dishes to be washed. He just made it to the door before Halt called over to him.

"Will, I do believe the fireplace could use a cleaning, and then you can beat the rug. Then I think I'd like to see the Baron first, so make sure your presentable."

He gave him the widest, brightest smile he'd seen. "Really? I can come with you?"

"It would certainly be a good idea. I can't leave you alone. You might decide you'd like to cook something and burn the place down." He shuffled his reports loudly and then sighed. "Besides, he'll have something you can do while we talk. Maybe you can wash dishes for Master Chubb? He might enjoy that after all the pies you've likely taken from him in the past few years."

"It was only the time when you saw me, when I got caught…" He corrected.

"If you say so." He replied airily. "Don't worry, he's a kind man at heart. I'm sure he wouldn't have you do anything too bad. Like cleaning out the outhouse." Then Halt took a moment to think it over. "Well, if he did you could just sleep on the verandah."

Will frowned. "I don't think I'd like sleeping on the verandah."

Then Halt startled him when he let out a long low pitched chuckle. "Well, I'd give you a blanket. It wouldn't be too bad."

"I thought you said it was going to snow soon…"

"You'll just have to hope he doesn't give you a job like that to do." Halt replied with the barest of smiles. Will blinked twice, then the older man laughed lightly. Halt was just teasing him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bow Fiasco

Gilan/Halt

In the early hours of the morning Halt watched Gilan practicing with his sword. He knew enough from the time he spent at the castle to know that drilling was important to keep his skills sharp, and to keep his speed. Gilan shook his head, let his sword drop to the ground and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Why don't you take a break and eat?" Halt called. "Or at least a drink. Don't wear yourself out. You have training with me too."

At the mention of food Gilan turned to him and grinned. He took his sword and sheathed it. The clumsily ran to his master. "A warm breakfast?"

Halt raised an eyebrow. "No. I told you while we're on the road we're not going to eat like we live in a castle, you'd better get used to it."

"It's been two months Halt! I am used to it!" he replied indignantly.

"If that were true you wouldn't still be complaining." Halt replied sagely.

"I guess your right…"

"I know I'm right, go on. Hurry if your going to eat, I have something for you."

"Something for me?" Gilan asked. "Aww…Halt you shouldn't have. Is it a kitten?"

He shook his head. "No. How would we continue your training without it? Maybe you misunderstood me. It's not a gift, it's something for you to use every day and I can't promise you'll enjoy it."

"Great…I was only joking about the kitten Halt. I know how you are. I wouldn't expect anything special. New equipment from Crowley? I like the cloak why wouldn't I like this?"

"Well, it means less practice with your sword. I doubt your keen on taking an extended break from it."

He frowned. "Extended break?"

Halt nodded. "Just a few months. I'm going to let you continue after you get the hang of…"

"That's not fair. You said it was fine as long as I was dedicated and working hard. I don't understand, am I performing poorly?"

"Not poorly no. Your doing well, but we need to get you to do harder training than what you have been so you'll earn your bronze oak leaf at the gathering. Unless you no longer want to be a Ranger.."

"No." He shook his head. "I want to be a Ranger. I'm sorry, I'm lucky you've allowed me to continue this long."

"I take no offence." Halt replied. "Rest for awhile, drink some water and eat. When you have more energy we'll head out."

The most important thing he learned from Halt was how to live with Halt. He'd teach him what he wanted when he wanted. No matter how much he pestered the older man. He also pushed him to act on his own, and be self reliant. He didn't care much for cooking, Halt could do it better, but it had been his main duty in lieu of cleaning. As he gradually got the hang of cooking Halt included the cleaning and then he'd make breakfast. Which Gilan was thankful for. The only thing he didn't like about Halt was how he handled himself around people, namely Gilan. The first month, Gilan thought he'd warm up to him better if he hugged him. So he tired every morning but Halt would evade him and sit and drink his coffee. After that month ended he gave up on the older man being anything but distant. He finished his cold breakfast and downed another glass of water before going into his room. He cleaned his face, and then grabbed his most recent letter from his Father. He asked him what to do about Halt, it would be nice if he felt like anything but a burden. He still felt uncertain about the grim man. His advice:

Don't worry too much about Halt. He'll warm up to you in his own time on his terms, when he feels it's best. Once your on that level with him you'll feel more comfortable. He's a great man and I value his advice. He's truly a dedicated friend. Don't push him too much and let him open up to you. Just keep working hard, listen to him he means well, and be polite. I'll let you know when we've decided who will help you with your sword training.

He folded the letter, took the sword from around his waist and propped it against the wall, he fell back into his bed and sighed. He left the door open, but Halt knocked on the frame Gilan sat upright and gave him his attention.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

He didn't notice until Halt sat down he was holding something wrapped in a cloth. He set it down between the two of them and nodded. "Your disappointed."

"No, really…I just thought I'd be good enough to do well to keep up with both."

"You have a good heart, but you can't wear yourself out." He put an arm around the boy and pulled him close, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "I think you might like it though. Look it over and let me know when your ready."

He stood up and left as quickly as he came. Gilan lifted the bundle onto his lap and pulled away the sheet. He grinned widely, examining the bow from every angle. Then he shot up, and nearly chased Halt into the kitchen as he helped himself to his coffee.

"Your going to teach me how to shoot? It's a great bow! Where does Crowley get them?"

"Crowley didn't get it. He provided you with the knives, the quiver and the guards. The bow was something I made. You'll have a longbow soon, once you get the hang of that one." For a moment he had his mug raised, then he inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma before taking a sip.

"Thank you." Gilan replied with a grin. "I can't wait!" He moved to hug him, but the look he gave him made him take two steps back. Instead he left Halt to his coffee, and darted back to his room. He went through the rest of the new equipment, tied the knives to his belt, like his sword had been before then picked up the quiver and got excited again and bolted toward Halt. "Halt…"

"I know and as soon as im done with my coffee we can go. You weren't in a hurry before." He glanced up and looked Gilan over. "You've got everything then?"

"Yes Sir."

While they walked Gilan admitted to having a bow before for hunting and Halt would be pleased to see what he knew. Halt figuring with his boasting was true, thought there was no harm in setting up a few targets while he practiced with his sword that morning.

"Go on then. If your ready don't waste any time." He said nicely enough.

Too nicely, Gilan should have been suspicious. He drew the bow and Halt watched him making no comment he aimed straight ahead figuring it was the safest bet, he let go of the arrow too soon, didnlt come to a full draw and shot Halt in the foot.

They both shouted at the same time, Gilan because he hadn't taken his arm guards and Halt because the arrow went into his foot. Seeing what he'd done Gilan apologized profusely.

"You're a natural all right. He replied sarcastically."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I am too." He sat and tended to his wound. Gilan watched him sympathetically wondering what he could do.

"Well…I exaggerated a bit."

"I could never guess!"

"Sorry Halt…"

"So am I…Next time don't feel the need to exaggerated your ability so I know where to start."

Gilan frowned and sighed. "So I'm horrible with a bow. Can't I just use my sword?"

"Rangers use bows. Knights use swords, if you'd rather be in battle school I won't hold you back."

"How will I learn then?" He asked suspiciously. "I'm hopeless…"

Halt looked him over suspiciously. "Well I could always teach you. But who knows, I could always be just as horrible after all."

Gilan smiled. He'd seen Halt with a bow a great many times, and commented to his Father often on how he wanted to shoot like him. "You kill bears with your bare hands. Why would you need a bow?"

A shadow of a smile appeared on the older man's face. "Where are your arm guards?"

"My what?"

"They cover your arms." He showed him his and sighed. "Here…" He removed his and put them on the boy. Then gave him a pat on the back. "Try again I'll give you instructions."

When Gilan drew he lifted his bow Halt critiqued everything. The way he was standing, how he drew, how high he'd held the bow, how far from him he had it, which fingers he used. Finally when he seemed satisfied. Halt said firmly. "All right, go on. But don't let the bow fall an inch until it hits."

There was a thud and Gilan beamed at his master proud he'd made it hit the second time, even with his master's help.

"Was that where you were aiming?"

"No…I wanted the middle but…"

"Any now do you see why we need you to stop with the sword for now? You need practice with this, hours, and days and weeks of practice boy. You need to be dedicated and diligent."

He nodded. "Yes Fath…" He frowned. It was the same advice he'd been given from his Father when he first held his sword. His eyes started to tear up, he missed the hours he'd spent with him training and drilling. "Yes Halt…I'll do my best and practice dutifully."

Halt put a hand on his head and messed his hair. "Think of how proud your Father will be when he sees you shoot target after target with that bronze oak leaf around your neck."

He smiled and nodded. Suddenly he had a stronger shooting stance and his arms felt less shaky, he felt more like a man with a bow than a boy. He had a reason to try harder, just like he did with his sword. One day he'd do things better than his Father, he'd surpass his genius and make him proud.


End file.
